In preliminary work in our laboratory, we have measured psychophysical tuning curves before and after exposing listeners with normal hearing to noise. The post-exposure tuning curves are generally broader than the pre-exposure curves; and the broadening of the post-exposure tuning curves is evident for noise exposures that produce very little (less than 3 dB) temporary threshold shift TTS. In addition, this detuning persists well beyond the time required for pure tone thresholds to return to pre-exposure levels. These results lead us to expect that our frequency selectivity measures may be more sensitive indicators of the deleterious effects of noise exposure, and that the temporary effects of noise exposure may be more long lasting than temporary pure tone threshold shifts have indicated.